


World Bug(暫名)

by azuhafang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 「也許這就是個虛構的世界，我們每個人都是一段程式碼。」「我傾向於相信是硬體。各自質量守恆，永不違背法則。」那麼，你才不會「相信」。
Relationships: non - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三天前我做了一個穿進底特律的夢, 醒來後記得的內容非常模糊,只有三個像是截圖一樣的片段記憶  
> 第一個是獨自走在大雨中的底特律街頭,  
> 第二個是看見康納跟漢克在老爺車前談話,  
> 第三個是看到電視上有馬庫斯在說話的畫面.  
> 於是就開了這個非常容易棄的心血來潮坑
> 
> －－文案－－  
> 穿越向，主角是第一人稱自創角  
> 不知道怎麼定義主要角色，只能說常登場的會是主角、51康納、漢克、漢克的朋友們  
> 文內充滿龍套角  
> 無cp（應該沒有，至少主角不會有）
> 
> 目前尚未決定風格與劇情主旨，但預計不是歡樂沙雕向，也不會是輕鬆小品文。  
> 文內可能含有大量政治不正確言論。  
> 一樣，寫者有病所以全文有病，慎
> 
> **嚴正警告：寫者寫論文之餘宣洩壓力放飛自我之作，腦洞由來是一個夢，隨時可能會坑**
> 
> 請可以接受的您再閱讀下去，謝謝（鞠躬
> 
> p.s. 由於這篇文也想給我一個朋友看, 但該朋友環境比較單純, 冷知識知道得比較少, 所以我的備註會蠻多蠻細的, 敬請見諒!

底特律的夏天充滿雨水，彷彿要把厚重的烏雲擰成鹹魚乾。

說實話我不太確定這是否一直是常態，連那個創意滿點的形容都是照搬蓋瑞的措辭。『溼答答的，食材容易發霉，』他說，搗弄著私房秘製醬料ᴰᵃ，菜單中我最不敢恭維的部分。『然後衛生局那些傢伙又要囉嗦食安法那些東西。沒有基因改良ᴰᵇ的食物經不起天氣變化，但是經得起饕客的考驗。』

將醬料裝罐後，蓋瑞示意我嚐嚐。我輕晃頭婉拒，說今天牙痛什麼的，並且提醒自己最好不要去跟他辯解關於基因改良的原理與影響層面。

『最重要的是，』他說，嫌惡地瞥向懸掛餐車一角的電視，裡頭是那位議論聲褒貶不一的女性總統。『這是真人做的真正的食物ᴰᶜ。』

這句話不但是雞飼料快餐車的標語，也是蓋瑞．凱斯的職業驕傲、三個月來我的洗腦經文、科技時代的悲歌。

「嗨，漢克。老樣子？」

「汽水除外。早上喝太多咖啡，再來杯汽水就得配胃藥了。胃食道逆流，你懂的。」

「聽到了吧，安珀。」蓋瑞從前台探頭過來。

我關上冰箱門，「胃食道逆流，聽到了。」我說，蓋瑞噗哧一笑。

「換個員工吧，蓋瑞，」雞飼料的熟客漢克．安德森的哼氣聲擁有一種穿透雨幕的魄力，我也跟著笑了。「我現在正式客訴你的爛員工，不換掉我就不來了。」

蓋瑞對我一臉惋惜地攤手。「抱歉，妳失業了。要不表現得像個低聲下氣的仿生人跟我們的老主顧道歉求饒，要不在他的漢堡裡下毒，妳自己看著辦。」

「仿生人才不會求饒呢。」然後我換上模仿得不太成功的英國腔：「下毒我就不敢肯定了，哈洛維教授*¹。」

他們哈哈大笑，而後陷入他們之間的話題，我也為了自己今日的薪水而勤奮工作著，將可怕的凱斯特製醬——我私下認定的毒藥——抹上漢堡麵包。

現在不是正餐時段，但客人量並不因此銳減。事實上，就像那個不修邊幅的中年刑警漢克，雞飼料的大部分顧客似乎不喜歡過規律的生活，將不健康飲食佐以亂七八糟的用餐時間才是常態。

這也間接造就了我的規律作息。由於正餐時間客人相對少，作為只能在低峰時段解決自身飲食的餐飲業者，蓋瑞跟我的午餐時間恰恰落於上午11點到下午12點之間，不過晚餐就稍微晚了些，清點完一日收益後幾乎都是晚上7點之後。辛勞後的一餐總是最美味，偶爾我甚至吞得下那造成整個舌面充斥紙黏土氣味的特製醬。

不知道這個時代還有沒有紙黏土？我一面在煎盤上翻動著漢堡肉一面神遊著。

「嘿，」察覺不對勁的蓋瑞一把搶過我手上的煎鏟，「焦了啦！我就知道我沒聞錯。」

知覺闖禍的我二話不說道歉：「抱歉，蓋瑞！我……呃……」

「以後要穿越時空前先知會我一聲行嗎，我還要賺錢呢。去幫客人點餐，我來煎。」

幾次經驗讓我不再多廢話，轉而到前台接單。

「穿越時空」是專屬於我跟蓋瑞的玩笑。表面上看這只是在酸我這上班做白日夢的薪水小偷，實際上它包含了我緣身於此的真相。

已經成了事實就暫先不多談，畢竟除了生存最基本的吃喝拉撒睡，目前也沒有什麼我能夠爭取與改變的事情。誠如你所見，我正在為了自己的下一餐而忙著搞砸老闆的生意aka我的薪水。

你一定正在想我怎麼開口閉口都是工作都是錢好物質啊，要多久才開始正文主軸？在此掛保證，這確實是一篇科幻向穿越文。

你說穿越=進行一場熱血沸騰的冒險⊆與各種人物建立深厚情誼≅談一場轟轟烈烈的戀愛？

不好意思，我今天要講的不是這種驚天動地泣鬼神的故事，如果要看下去，請將您的浪漫情懷折一折塞回口袋，看完前都不要拿出來。

這是一個以古鑑今，不、不好意思，是以 **未來** 鑑今的自以為是顛三倒四勸世文。

\---------------------------------------

*附註  
¹ 《普羅米修斯》中機器人大衛在哈洛維教授教授的酒下毒。

  
ᴰ遊戲相關資訊  
ᵃ 在雞飼料餐車前的小黑板上可見到關於私房醬料的敘述。  
ᵇ 同樣在小黑板上的敘述，蓋瑞堅持不用基因改良的食材。  
ᶜ 同樣在小黑板上的敘述，蓋瑞堅持他的食物由真人（也就是他本人）製作。

  
※ 也許不需要備註但出於寫手責任感還是備註了的備註

aka：also known as

⊆：A ⊆ B 表示 A 的所有元素屬於 B。  
≅：約等於。有時用來代表同構、同餘關係又或幾何學

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿, 之後常常是這種有可能讓人煩躁的語氣, 請慎入, 謝謝(鞠躬


	2. Chapter 2

各式琳瑯滿目的電子看板簡直要晃瞎我的眼，尤其是那堆對我這穿越人來說稀奇古怪的酷炫產品，我一點買來賞玩賞玩的閒錢都沒有時，憤世嫉俗的尖利情緒讓我煩躁得舌根發麻。

再尤其，我只不過是想買台新的吹風機，時常供我淘買便宜貨的雜貨店居然倒閉了。

好吧，這就是都市變革在市場淘汰機制下無可避免的結果，大家都喜歡光鮮亮麗的高科技——雖然可能只是對我而言——產品，那些散發著幾十年前燒焦電器味廉價感的小店都遲早都要關門大吉的。

「噢！」禍不單行，我嘆著氣轉身時，一個人把我的傘撞掉了。我趕緊彎身想撿回來，對方也彎腰想去撿，卻導致我們的頭撞在一起，「啊！」我摀住頭，感覺自己是敲在了石頭上，痛得眼淚跟雨水一同滾下臉。

「我很抱歉。您還好嗎，女士？」

「沒事沒事，我也沒有好好看路……」

儘管重拾了傘，短短幾秒已經害我被淋成了落湯雞。我邊禮貌回話邊抬起頭，卻見面前正表達歉意與關切的路人表情呆滯，唯一有所變動的是右額角上明滅轉閃的燈環。

好喔，我還想說自己是敲到了什麼鐵頭功達人，原來是敲在了塑膠包裹的金屬塊上。「唉幹，不會看路就不要上路，智障東西。」我順口就用自己的母語中文抱怨——就像以前開車遇到馬路三寶時——說罷便扭頭離開這個絕對是風水有問題的地方。

好像前天還昨天吧，在備料時還聽到新聞在說世界人口突破百億大關之類的。雖然這些擁有人類外貌的東西不用吃飯、不用呼吸、也不算進那個人口數字上，但總之人類就是一面呱呱叫著人口過剩、一面繼續以自身形象製造消耗能源的機器。

仿生人，android，即為人形機器人，牛津字典釋義為製造成人類外觀並以電腦系統控制的機器*²。

我的老闆蓋瑞、常客警察漢克，以及許多被迫改變人生的人恨之入骨的東西。

縱使覺得他們有些反應過度，但我也不是不能理解他們的感受。

試想：如果你突然就被一間風靡全球的機器人製造商剝奪生存空間與權益，為了養家餬口別說為五斗米折腰了磕破頭你都願意，該公司卻說「唉呀不好意思我們下個月將釋出會磕頭而且頭不會破的仿生人，沒有這個職缺了喔」。

看你會不會想像著那些微笑的假人臉是模控生命CEO的臉來個幾拳洩洩憤？

好的你可能覺得你不會，但蓋瑞、漢克、因仿生人失業而上街抗議的人，顯然都絕對會。

就像將這些可以用作工作夥伴、陪伴者、性宣洩標的弄得與真人無異的心理，無可否認，在社會主流價值觀之下只能藏進心底的犯罪慾蠢蠢欲動無處釋放時，這些造物簡直是完美替代品。

人類科技史上有幾個奇異點*³，而近代的顯然就是二十年前的「藍血」與「生物組件」的發明，於是立基於此的仿生人便問世了，從各個層面上漸漸取代人類自己。

倒回二十幾年前，或者以我自己的時間軸來說三個月前，我絕對會願意存個錢或分期付款弄一台回來玩玩，基於無論是向新科技看齊還是致敬幾十年來的科幻題材終於成真。甚至在我上個月因為重病不起無法上班而只好花掉已經少得可憐的積蓄去買個成藥前，我還樂觀地幻想過，要是回得去自己的原生時代，絕對要帶個幾台當伴手禮再穿回去。

現在別說我對這些塑膠人提不起絲毫興趣，我直接希望自己是台仿生人，找工作多容易啊。

悲哀地自嘲一笑後，我停下腳步，環視了一下這個陌生的街景，陌生的時代。即使正在走回此處的家的路上，卻在摩肩接踵的人潮中忽地感到一股不知何去何從的茫然。雖說這種突如其來的情緒是不分年代也不分狀態的，仍然使各種意義上離鄉背井的我窒息感加劇。

反正也存不到什麼錢的我，就此興起了一個與自己身處社會底層十分相襯的廢柴念頭。

新吹風機就明天再來煩惱吧！橫豎我喝茫了之後也不會洗澡。

「我以為有食物餿掉了，原來餿掉的是妳。」蓋瑞皺著臉說，看似不由自主地退了一步。

「抱歉，偶爾需要來幾杯……」然後再睡得像頭死豬，指望能用酒精把細菌般不停滋生的負面念頭全部消毒一遍。「睡過頭了，但不想遲到。」

只是我居然將昨天錯記成了星期六，以為今天是星期日——雞飼料公休日。若不是附近樓頂的都市農場每星期六從不缺席的收割機噪音，我恐怕就要少一天的薪水了。

「妳聞起來像是燕麥棒跟椰奶美祿*⁴攪在一起放了一個世紀。」

「我真的很抱歉。」我咬住後牙槽，既不好意思又尷尬到有些惱怒。

「妳知道嗎？我覺得我不介意放妳半天假，以便妳回家洗個澡。」蓋瑞說，翻完煎台上的漢堡排又縮回了原先的位置，似乎執意跟我保持一公尺以上的距離。

我咬咬唇，「月底了，我必須交房租。」我厚著臉皮說。

「帶薪假。」

「下午見。」我飛也似地從餐車旁門竄出。

雞飼料離我的租屋處不遠，即便沒有交通工具的我只能徒步來回，單程也只需要花費二十分鐘左右。洗完澡後，用樓上鄰居崔佛斯先生大方贈予的吹風機——同乘電梯閒聊時我順口問他想借用，他卻表示自己用不到而直接送給了我——吹乾頭髮後，見連綿數日大雨的天空居然放晴了，就昧著良心上街閒逛，享受不付出勞力仍有薪餉入帳的舒爽陽光。

——然後算準十二點回去，問心無愧地吃免費的員工餐。

我簡直為自己精打細算的腦迴感到自豪。

一路漫步至附近的公園，雨後的地面偶有小小水漥，我時而跨越、時而輕踏。天空在鏡面似的積水中映得清澈透明，隨著鞋尖掀動的一圈圈漣漪波光瀲灩。

這教我回憶起兒時在公園內放乾了水的泳池，大雨過後，凹陷的排水孔彷彿一夜無中生有出許多肉眼難辨的小蝌蚪。我總是直接用手連著水捧起，感受水從指縫款款溜走後，蝌蚪們在我的掌中扭動時接觸肌膚的微癢。我曾經帶回家養出一隻泥巴色的小青蛙，但青蛙不見後，媽媽就再也不讓我帶回家養了。

啊。我有點懊惱。糟糕，又想家了。

果然勞動才是忘卻煩惱的最好途徑。於是我訥訥地轉身朝雞飼料的方向晃回去。

「珊蒂！」一個小女孩橫衝直撞地跑過，就差那麼幾公分會撞到我身上，並且完全沒察覺我怨怒跟隨她背影的視線。她撲向一個黑皮膚女性，那個女性回擁並展開嘴角，右額的燈圈閃動了兩下。

我收回視線，繼續踏上返回工作場所的路途。

眾所周知那些只是長著人臉的機器，不過此時我突然有點懂了，為什麼會有人願意購買這些深具引發恐怖谷效應*⁵疑慮的巨型玩偶。

\---------------------------------------

*附註

² Android: a robot (= machine controlled by computer) that is made to look like a human(摘自Cambridge Dictionary)

³ 科技奇異點（英語：Technological Singularity），出自奇異點理論；根據科技發展史總結出的觀點，認為人類正在接近一個使得現有科技被完全拋棄或者人類文明被完全顛覆的事件點，在這個事件點以後的事件就像黑洞的事件視界一樣完全無法預測。(摘自維基百科)

⁴ 美祿MILO，是一種巧克力牛奶飲料，在一些東南亞國家特有椰奶口味的。

⁵ 另名詭異谷（英語：Uncanny Valley；日語：不気味の谷現象）是一個關於人類對機器人和非人類物體的感覺的假設。森政弘的假設指出，由於機器人與人類在外表、動作上相似，所以人類亦會對機器人產生正面的情感；直到一個特定程度，他們的反應便會突然變得極為負面。哪怕機器人與人類只有一點點的差別，都會顯得非常顯眼刺眼，整個機器人顯得非常僵硬恐怖，使人有面對殭屍的感覺。可是，當機器人和人類的相似度繼續上升，相當於普通人之間的相似度的時候，人類對他們的情感反應會再度回到正面，產生人類與人類之間的移情作用。(摘自維基百科)


	3. Chapter 3

我瞪著電視。超市裡的所有人也早停止了上一秒的所有動作轉而盯著電視，表情活脫像新聞畫面正播映的是確認外星人存在的匪夷所思消息。

嘛，不過性質上也差不多了。

『……約一個小時前，一名小女孩於底特律市中心這棟大樓屋頂遭挾持，我們還在了解現場的詳細狀況，不過犯人可能是當事人家中的仿生人。此仿生人據傳已殺害至少一位家中成員和一位員警，如果消息屬實，本事件將為首件仿生人蓄意殺人案……』

仿生人挾持人質還殺人。聽起來就跟食人族吃素一樣滑稽。

你能想像家裡的冰箱突然自己關上門蓄意夾斷你的手指頭嗎？

「耶穌基督啊。」店員喃喃道，不顧排著隊等待結帳的客人們，不過現在也沒人在乎就是了。

我瞧了瞧手上的一落香檳，再捏了捏自己的臉。穿越過後我不是頭一次懷疑自己在作夢，但我現在真的對於這種典型得不忍吐槽的劇情走向感到出戲，這下開始懷疑自己是已經喝ㄎㄧㄤ了還夢到自己在買酒。

當然了，把機器做得跟人類一模一樣不就是為了讓它們產生自我意識嗎？哪一部科幻電影不是這種套路呢，呵呵。

面對此景我居然出奇冷靜了起來。或許是一種缺乏歸屬感所導致的置身事外吧，我不認為這個時代的新聞跟我的吃喝拉撒睡有什麼干係。

「不好意思，我要結帳。」今朝有酒今朝醉的我說。

人類與仿生人依舊相安無事過著日子。就像某國總統貪汙的新聞再怎麼驚世駭俗，隔天某某明星腳踏N條船的沒營養新聞總是能成功奪走大眾目光一樣，資訊爆炸使得人們無法將心思放在一件事情上面太長時間。沒人再在乎仿生人異不異常、殺不殺人。

不過對美國來說，現任總統面臨彈劾壓力的變數確是足以蓋過任何風聲的大新聞。

「要我說，華倫大概就是個仿生人，模控生命最新的黑科技。」

「這倒不賴，至少不會請產假。」

餐車外頭的大笑聲飄進我耳裡，我感覺頭有點痛。可能是宿醉，或者是對二十年後世界的平權觀念毫無進展的沉痛。

「欸，安珀，」明明無業還在乎個什麼屁產假的派卓．直男癌．阿布達爾趴在前台上，衝我笑得像個搞直銷的。「妳也出個零頭吧？為我們親愛總統的政治生涯出一份力。」

我頭也不抬地切著番茄。「你知道開跟選情有關的賭盤犯法嗎？」

「來嘛，非法打工小律師，下注一千加贈偽造身分證一張。」

「好啦，你就放過她吧，」蓋瑞將大杯可樂貼到派卓臉上，「後面還一隻肥羊等你宰呢。」

「什麼肥——噢，嗨，漢克！」

我朝蓋瑞擺出一個憋笑版的黑人問號表情。

「別以為漢克會吃悶虧，派卓帶給他的人脈跟小道消息可超值那幾張綠銀。」蓋瑞聳了聳肩低聲說。

也是，一個跟非法賭博大盤主、長期無照販賣餐飲還雇用「無籍非法移民」的業主勾肩搭背的警察，當然不會白花他的副隊長薪水了。「別告訴我他沒對你的DIY許可證ᴰᵈ開單也是同一個道理。」我挑眉。

「行吧，同一艘船上的就不要互捅漏子了。嗨漢克，生日快樂啊。」

「快樂個屁，又往棺材底躺一吋了。」

「哇，壽星是嗎，」我轉過去端詳那一頭灰白長髮與滿臉亂糟糟鬍渣的老常客。「生日快樂，要不要多點份薯條犒賞自己啊？」

漢克哼地笑了，「現在蓋瑞還教妳行銷了？」

「點再多不也都是我請你。」蓋瑞無辜道。「看看我請這員工，像在穀倉裡養老鼠。」

「怎麼會呢。」我說著往自己嘴裡塞了把薯條。

偶爾與客人打打屁、嗆嗆聲，過著沒什麼娛樂可言卻也足夠衣食飯飽的日子，表面看是輕鬆愜意，但心裡我還是知道，作為一個在此地沒有過去的外來者，這種空虛感不是好些油膩膩的垃圾食物或寒暄客套能夠填補的。

我在腦中計算了下從存款中繼續挪用以沖刷寂寥感酒精飲品的額度，回想起超市的電視裡，進退維谷的異常化仿生人。

有一句毫無同情心的常言——會在屋頂嚷嚷著我要跳了的人，都是沒種去死的人。我不知道那個異常仿生人是否能夠貼合這個敘述，畢竟整個世界運行的程式錯誤，從來不是誰的自願。

\---------------------------------------

ᴰ遊戲相關資訊

ᵈ 透過康納的掃描可以見到雞飼料上的許可證早已經過期，現在掛的明顯是手寫的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我今天還是沒有寫論文（。


	4. Chapter 4

在底特律的租屋處是蓋瑞推薦我的。『鬧過鬼，所以一間雙人房大小的套房租金連別人一半都不到。』他的語氣就像「哦別怕，只是騙小孩的那種嚇人故事」。

我不是小孩，但我怕嚇人故事。然而我並沒有自己還是個能撒賴著討價還價的孩子的錯覺，因此什麼行李也沒有的我便住進了這棟頗有恐怖片氛圍的公寓。

住了四個多月，除了繪聲繪影的傳聞以及好些陰陽怪氣的鄰居——這裡要是藏了通緝犯我也不會絲毫感到意外——之外，這個破舊公寓倒是沒什麼特別不好的地方。附近生活機能完善，公寓內甚至有電梯，而我截至目前為止還沒有撞過鬼。偶爾是會對於自己的上鋪空位感到莫名的惶恐，不過我不太肯定自己究竟是不喜歡它有人的這個幻想、還是不喜歡它空得像是能容納一卡車的人這點。

然後，我撞到了比鬼還具有實質危險的東西。

「拜託……我保證不會對妳造成任何傷害……」

眼前的仿生人誠惶誠恐駝著背，卻還是掩飾不了高聳巍峨的身形。看得出它盡可能地壓低高度以示無害，可是老虎伏得再低都不改牠們擁有銳利獠牙的事實——而它的粗臂壯膀與擬真膚層受損所致的白色機體亦然無所遁形。

「那你要什麼？」我絕望地與新聞上曾經播報會殺人的異常化機器對話著。我的手上拿著一把叉子，用鈍得連厚實點的雞肉都戳不進去的尖端對著它。

「讓我躲一晚，或……或是兩晚，」黑人外貌的仿生人語氣是懇求，手上木棍卻捏得緊緊的。「我不知道該怎麼辦，我不想出去被抓到……求求妳，我、我不想死……」

我也不想死。「好，好，好，兩晚，或……或隨便幾晚……」九月中旬的底特律夜晚均溫接近攝氏個位數，然而我冷汗冒得跟正夏天在雞飼料的煎台忙活時差不多。

黑人仿生人鬆下了肩膀，「謝謝妳，真的謝謝妳！……」

它說著向我走近了一步，我嚇得腿一軟直接坐到了地板。它見狀頓住，小心翼翼地退回原本的位置。

「我不會傷害妳。」它再度重申，垂下巨大的腦袋。「我只是很……害怕。」

我完全不知道要怎麼反應。我覺得我比它更有理由感到害怕，無論是身形力量上還是未知威脅性上，以及看在他那根能一棒敲昏大象的木棍份上。

似乎是察覺我發直的視線，它也看了看自己手執的凶器，而後丟到地上，「我沒有惡意，但我先前處在危及性命的狀況中，持有能夠反擊的物品讓我比較有安全感。希望妳能明白。」它溫溫吞吞地解釋。

「噢。」噢，是啊，我現在 **完全感同身受** 。可惜我只有一根開玩笑般的塑膠叉子。

仿生人表現得相當無害且……就算無端擅闖民宅求收留不能說是善解人意，它也表現得足夠配合。它站在房間的最角落，額角藍光鮮亮的半張臉浸於日光燈與牆角形成的陰影之中，在這狹小空間中給我最大限度的距離與安全感。

我甚至不知道要怎麼定義這個情況。窩藏罪犯？侵占失物罪（天知道是誰家跑出來的）？不得不說，模控生命做的這些仿生人與人類的相似程度，已經遠遠超越了人類以百分之百的理性當成非我族類去看待的能力。

底特律是個矛盾的都市。根據到來這段時間的了解，改變全世界的「仿生人」科技即是起源於這個一度沒落甚至宣告破產的汽車工業之城，可以說是讓它在某種程度上成為了世界的中心。然而這最高科技的城池卻同時揉合著五彩繽紛的霓虹燈與幽黯無光的無數角落，一如它用藍血堆砌的無邊財富與大量毒品。

以及，金碧輝煌的街道上，矗立的這棟遭到遺棄的神之聖地。

四個月來，我三天兩頭就會往這廢棄教堂跑。有時候是特地騰出時間走來，有時則是下意識宛如夢遊，一回神發覺自己又盯著那些多彩的琉璃窗，等待什麼就像在等著它們自行破碎，不切實際而戚然。

這裡是我穿越後醒來的地方。的確是個充滿了都市傳說氣氛的地點，與時空穿越真是相性好得引人發笑。

進入後，我順手將大門關上。我每次都會這麼做，彷彿這是自己的房間，要杜絕任何人往內瞥一眼的可能性，保持隱私。畢竟改變我下半輩子的起點就在這裡，對此產生一種私人物品般的獨佔慾實屬人之常情吧？我甚至認為，要是有了足夠的錢，十之八九我會買下這間教堂，散盡財產在裡面搭帳篷露營都沒關係。

我靠在二樓的欄杆上，以唯恐渴死之勁灌著玻璃瓶裝Miller Lite*⁶，想像自己以神祇的視角俯瞰。月光穿透玻璃窗，一束束青芒灑在大堂的長條椅上，猶如在為即將從天而降的天使鋪設引道。

「嘛，不過這裡從天而降的，就只有我這個人類而已。」我自言自語。

說到從天而降，我房裡還藏著個逃逸的異常仿生人。昨晚下班後，我一面慢吞吞旋開門，一面祈禱著它因為任何原因跑去騷擾別的無辜受害者，並且在接受了自己早已被神明遺棄後，神經兮兮地用眼角餘光留意那至少有兩公尺高的仿生人，輾轉反側直至天亮。而我現在居然讓它鳩佔鵲巢，頂著黑眼圈下了班後，連家都不敢回。

上下舖高腳床依然只有我一個人類橫躺，佇立牆角的不過是顆人形不定時炸彈。

「幹。」我從口袋翻出用三天薪水跟派卓換來的內附儲值卡二手手機，押下911。

\---------------------------------------

*附註

⁶ 美國常見的一款熱銷淡味啤酒，低度數、價格相較低廉。

※ 也許不需要備註但出於寫手責任感還是備註了的備註

以現在來說，底特律九月中的氣溫其實不常到個位數，會做這個設定是因為根據遊戲內雜誌，2038年的世界已經突破暖化界線，還有各種暖化效應造成的嚴重天災。隨著地球暖化，春秋季節將會逐漸縮減甚至消失，氣候極端，所以私自臆測以現今來說氣溫宜人的九月底特律，二十年後的九月或許已經在慢慢接近初冬的氣溫。


	5. Chapter 5

「蜜蜂絕種了？」

一口酒直接嗆進喉嚨底，我將酒杯砸上吧台，咳得頭昏眼花。

「妳到底是二十年前的人還是兩百年前的人啊？」蓋瑞晃著酒杯跟腦袋。「我都還記得二十年前的世界，不只早就在吵那個什麼崩壞症候群*⁶ ᴰᵈ的，還有、嗝……DVD光碟片跟Siri……」

「什麼東西二十年前還兩百年前的人？」

素來酒量驚人的派卓對八卦消息的敏銳程度，有如飢腸轆轆的毒蛇偵測到來自獵物的熱源。我清了清喉頭，火燒過似的熱辣辣疼感使我聲音有點沙啞。

「誰曉得啊，你知道他喝醉時連湯匙的頭跟尾都分不清楚。講回蜜蜂，」我硬是將話題轉走。「你們都聽過那個吧？蜜蜂絕種等於世界末日啥的。」

「我年輕時還有個、2012瑪雅預言世界末日恐慌呢，嗝。」蓋瑞不以為意地抹抹嘴。

「哈，這我還稍微記得。這妳就不知道了吧，」派卓愉快地朝我道出他第一百萬個版本的過去ᴰᵉ：「當時大家一團亂，我爸還想過要不乾脆跟我媽離婚然後移民到菲律賓，你懂的，不想在剩下的日子繼續容忍對方──那時妳爸媽說不准都還沒認識咧。」

其實要不是穿越了，我年紀應該要比你大。「哇喔，酷。」我放下了電子雜誌、重拾酒杯，接受現實我是不可能從這群不正經的傢伙身上尋求釋疑的。

「嘿大夥。」吉米酒吧的老闆吉米．皮特森靠過來我們這一頭，倚著吧台。「今天怎麼不見漢克，你們排擠他？」

「他沒排擠我們所有人就不錯了。」我笑道。

然而不尋常的是，笑點低下的蓋瑞與派卓神情變得有些陰霾，面面相覷了幾許。

最後是不知何故看起來酒醒了的蓋瑞嘆著氣將酒杯向前一推，在吉米替他重新滿上一杯時說：

「不是要你為了這個記行事曆，吉姆，但這件事別忘記對你比較好，尤其漢克比起見到我們大概更常來你這兒。」

舉杯一口飲盡後，蓋瑞揉著頭側。

「下禮拜是柯爾的生日。」

吉米一向輕鬆自如的臉上蒙了層愴然。

「呃，我錯過了什麼嗎？」敵不過好奇心的驅使，我忍不住問。

管不住嘴的派卓開始以科普之姿向我解釋漢克在三年前如何失去他唯一的兒子，直至說到仿生人醫護員的操刀失敗時，蓋瑞終於打了岔。

「我不覺得應該在漢克不在的情況下談論這些。」他心不在焉地撥了把吧台上方懸掛的國旗裝飾，「這是個悲劇，不是閒話家常的主題。我們都認識柯爾的。」

「好吧，原來被排擠的是我。」我誇大地攤手，希望能緩和幾乎將人壓死的凝重氣氛。見每個人都還是堅定不移地盯著各自的酒杯，我搔了搔頭，「所以說……我們可以為漢克做點什麼嗎？」

對於那個我並不真正熟識的粗魯警察，這番話當然只是在客套。派卓倒是不給我台階下：

「哎啊，好主意！」他將自己的酒杯敲上我的，「要不妳再報個警吧？這次記得直接開場白：『不要查我，我是非法移工』！」

「我才不是。」我偷偷翻了個白眼。這人上課都在睡覺？

不過這個沒營養的玩笑其來有自。幾天前，我報案了異常仿生人的侵擾，卻在被問及個人聯絡資訊時才意識到自己不具有公民身分的事實，支支吾吾表示我大概是作惡夢了。後來腦子一轉說要祝漢克．安德森副隊長生日快樂，才被當成了惡作劇電話不了了之。

好吧，確切來說，是隔天來到雞飼料對我臭罵一頓的漢克出面擺平的。

「要是真能來點什麼事給漢克分分心，或許也不賴。」蓋瑞忽然極其認真許願道。

「得了吧，」吉米反覆擦著杯子的同一面。「漢克是條子，還是刑警，能逼他花費心力的事絕不會是什麼好事。」

「賭模控生命的新機器蜜蜂ᴰｆ也會殺人，然後漢克被指派成蜜蜂殺人事件首席調查探員。」派卓用那隻機械義肢捏著一張鎂對我揮舞。

我一口氣朝他扔上五張，「你輸定了。漢克是市警察，不是FBI*7。多讀點書吧，白癡。」

當時又有誰會知道，向來賭運爛得可歌可泣的派卓，某種意義上完全猜對了未來走向。

\---------------------------------------

* 附註

⁶ 蜂群崩壞症候群（英語：Colony Collapse Disorder，縮寫：CCD），或稱蜂群衰竭失調，大批蜂巢內的工蜂突然消失，歐洲蜜蜂蜂群大量死亡，造成蜜蜂生態崩解。於2006年末在美國首次將這個現象命名為CCD。(摘自維基百科)

7 聯邦探員Federal Agent；警探Detective

ᴰ 遊戲相關資訊

ᵈ 雜誌敘述蜜蜂已絕種

ᵉ 根據遊戲內人物介紹，派卓對別人說的自己的身分背景會隨著每天心情而改變。

ｆ 根據遊戲內雜誌，模控生命研發機器蜜蜂。（讓我一直想到黑鏡啊啊啊啊）


End file.
